Surprise Attack
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Rangiku is bored and decides to go visit Gin. Hilarity ensues. Involves Rangiku's lovely assets and an OOC Gin. Boredom is a dangerous thing indeed.. Rated T for the obvious reason of Rangiku being..herself and Gin swearing lightly.


**A/N: This was created out of pure boredom and writers block. Plus I love GinRan..and I miss Gin..So I made a happy little oneshot! Enjoy! **

_'Thoughts'_

"Words"

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own bleach.. **

**Surprise Attack**

Rangiku was bored. Plain and simple. There were plenty of things she could be doing, like paperwork, but let's face it, that's more boring than doing nothing. She currently lie face down on the couch in her Captains office, thanking whatever god there was that he was on a mission in the real world and couldn't yell at her. Ordinarily she would go, but he forced her to stay to finish her mountains of work. So much for that idea. So now she was thinking of what to do for entertainment.

_'I could always go drinking with the usual group..but Hisagi's been so busy I doubt he'll go..Kira is most likely doing Gin's paperwork..wait..Oh! Gin! I can go bug him! No..I can't just waltz right in this time..I have to do something different this time to liven things up! I would love to see that damn fox mask of his crack and actually show some emotion..like shock. Pure, utter shock. Hmmm..I know exactly what to do' _

And with that she exited the office, rubbing her hands together mischievously and laughing like a mad man..er..woman. Gin was about to receive a little surprise attack.

Speaking of Gin...

The third division captain was sitting at his desk struggling to do paperwork and stay awake. He was up all night discussing important matters with Aizen and Tousen about the betrayal. Honestly, Gin just wanted to kill him already, but the time wasn't right. He had to lead him on a little longer. Anyways, he was beyond tired and his already closed eyes became heavy and he felt his head drift down until it hit the desk with a light thud.

Rangiku entered the third division casually, like she wasn't about to do anything evil. She made her way towards Gin's office and stopped a few feet away, before stopping some random division member.

"Excuse me," she began in the sexiest voice she could muster. The poor kid was instantly mesmerized. "Could you do me a big favor and open those doors for me? Just a crack would be fine. And be quiet, alright?"

"Y-yes, of course Lieutenant Matsumoto!"

Rangiku could sense Gin's spiritual pressure and knew he wasn't paying attention at all, he could actually be sleeping. She waited for the kid to do as she said and move away from the door before taking a few steps back. She inhaled as much air as possible, and bolted towards and through the door, yelling all the way.

"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.."

_'I'm so tired..maybe just a little nap wouldn't..' _

"IIIIIIIIIIIII.."

_'Hurt..Yeah..just a lil nap..so..nice..' _

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.."

_'What the-' _

"IIIIIN!"

Rangiku leaped over his desk, effectively knocking him over and landing in a heap with his face buried in her cleavage. His body was tense, while his heart beat a mile a minute at the sudden, loud intrusion. For a moment, he didn't say a word. Hell, he didn't even breathe. Rangiku thought she might have killed him and slowly sat up, straddling his waist. When she saw his face though, she couldn't help but start an onslaught of giggles. His wide, icy blue eyes stared at her in complete shock, while his mouth hung open slightly in disbelief and took in as much air as he could. Some of the others outside peered in to see what the hell just happened, and those who saw were laughing their asses off.

"Hi Gin! Just thought I'd come see how you are!" She said as if she didn't just give him a heart attack. She thought he would put his mask back, but instead he sat up a little, leaning on an elbow while the other hand rested over his heart.

"What the hell Ran-chan! Ya scared me half ta death! Why'd ya do that ta me!" He almost yelled. She giggled more at his uncharacteristic attitude.

"I was bored, so I decided to surprise you!"

"And that's how you _surprise_ people? Jeez Ran-chan! Ya coulda killed me! Those _things_," he pointed at her massive chest, "Can suffocate ya know! Here I was about ta take a _nap_ and all of a sudden I'm being smothered!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. You know you love it when I do that"

"When yer _huggin_ me, yeah! Yer lucky they didn't fall out of yer shihakushou"

"Oooooh that would have made it so much better! I'll keep that in mind for next time!"

"N-next time!"

"I'll bet you'll even get a nose bleed from seeing them. Most people do you know"

"I will not! And there won't be a next time! And whose _most people_!"

"Oh? You won't get one huh? Well lets just test that" she growled while pulling her robes apart. Gin's eyes widened more as he gripped her wrists and tried to stop her, but she was too quick and they came spilling out into his face.

"Nnng..AH!" he gripped his nose and fell back onto the floor as blood gushed out.

"Ha! Told you so!"

"Damnit..Rangiku! Do ya have ta sit on me like this when ya do that?"

"Oooh I doo it makes it so much better! Anything to see that pretty little fox mask crack and show some emotion!" She beamed.

"That's what this was all about? Seeing me show _emotion_?"

"Boredom is a dangerous thing, Gin. Perhaps in the future you should _entertain_ me more often so this doesn't happen" she said in a serious voice. Gin looked up as she stuffed her boobs back inside and got up to leave. She turned back to face him one last time, enjoying his distraught appearance, and blew him a quick kiss before skipping out the door merrily. Gin collapsed back down and tried to compose himself. Kira suddenly came bursting into his office looking quite worried.

"Captain Ichimaru! Is everything ok? It looks as if you were attacked sir! You're even bleeding! What happened?" He blurted out quickly.

"Rangiku..Rangiku happened" he groaned.

_'Oh no..she surprise attacked him again? You think he would learn..' _

**A/N: End! Well, what did you think? I could have made it more romantic..hell I could have made it a lemon. But a simple quick oneshot will suffice^.^ Review?**


End file.
